bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Songbird
Songbird is a 60-foot winged creature or construct of undetermined origins that is feared by the citizens of Columbia, and is Elizabeth's guardian.Game Informer #210, October 2010, Pages 56-57 It is an influential character in BioShock Infinite. Design A Voxophone recording along with blueprints found at Fink Factory show that Songbird was created by Fink Industries. As with most of Fink's technology, it was based off designs discovered through a tear. The blueprints were described as showing "a merger of machine and man, that was the lesser of man yet the greater of both parties", suggesting Fink had witnessed a design sheet for a Big Daddy. The subject used for Songbird's creation followed a process similar to the Big Daddies' bonding procedure, as it was engineered to be fiercely protective of its ward. Songbird's mechanical features are similar to that of the Big Daddy, with color-changing eyes to indicate its mood. Green eyes indicate friendliness toward a person or object of focus, most namely Elizabeth; yellow indicates awareness but indifference to Songbird's surroundings; and red to indicate heavy hostility, chiefly toward Booker. Songbird's only weapons are the metal talons mounted on its feet and knuckles, but its immense size, strength and speed allow it to effortlessly obliterate vehicles, structures and people. History When Elizabeth was imprisoned in Columbia, Songbird was created for the sole purpose of keeping her in prison, and became the most feared creature in the city. During that time, it was Elizabeth's only company, bringing her such things as books and food. Although it held her captive, the creature was her caretaker and protector. As a child, Elizabeth viewed Songbird as a friend, but later came to hate it for keeping her imprisoned. When she escapes, Songbird is intent on bringing her back, even if it means destroying anyone and anything near her, including Booker DeWitt and even the tower that she's kept in. Its name derives from the tune that plays on a steam calliope organ in Elizabeth's room in Monument Tower whenever Songbird arrives. Events of Bioshock Infinite Songbird begins pursuing Booker and Elizabeth the moment she escapes from her room, destroying a huge portion of her tower in the process. Though it is capable of sundering entire portions of Columbia by ramming into them and emerging unscathed, it has one weakness: water. Designed for low-pressure environments, submersion in even a few feet of water critically injures it in a short span of time. This weakness allows Booker to escape from Songbird once he falls into the waters of Battleship Bay. Once Booker and Elizabeth finally reach their airship after the revolt at Fink Manufacturing, they begin to fly out of Columbia. Suddenly, a statue on the ship calls Songbird by playing a specific tune built into it. Songbird flies by the airship as Booker and Elizabeth frantically try to make it go faster. Songbird then attacks it and destroys it, causing them to crash land in the streets of Emporia. At the end of Port Prosperity, Elizabeth and Booker look for a code to unlock an elevator. Yet another statue plays the tune, which alerts Songbird to their location, and they barely escape detection. Elizabeth is shaken and dismayed by the encounter, and to console her, Booker assures her he will stop Songbird. Elizabeth responds that he can't possibly defeat the creature, and that if it came down to it, she would rather make Booker kill her than let Songbird take her back. As Booker and Elizabeth pass the gate into Comstock House and head for the bridge, Songbird launches a surprise attack, flying from below and pinning Booker. It then grabs and throws Booker through a nearby building, quickly tearing its way inside to finish him off. Before Songbird can do so, however, Elizabeth yells out an apology, begging Songbird to take her back to the tower and spare Booker's life. Appeased, Songbird carries Elizabeth to Comstock House, where she is indoctrinated over the course of several years. Songbird is not encountered again until Booker and Elizabeth take over Comstock's airship, The Hand of the Prophet. Through a note written by her future self, Elizabeth realizes she can control Songbird by playing the notes C, A, G, E to it on a device called the whistler, found in every Songbird Defense System statue. She and Booker use Songbird to defend against a Vox Populi attack on the airship, then to destroy the Siphon which had been limiting her powers. Upon the destruction of the tower, the resulting electrical feedback disables the whistler as an enraged Songbird flies back to reclaim Elizabeth. Now fully in control of her powers, she transports the three to Rapture's Welcome Center, trapping the creature out in the water. Crushed to death by the pressure of the ocean, Songbird accepts its fate as Elizabeth comforts it in its final moments. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Materials File:BSHKAO-PREVIEW-PG.jpg|Art concept of Songbird, as seen in The Art of BioShock Infinite. File:Elizabeth and Him art.jpg|Art concept of Songbird with Elizabeth. File:BioShockInfiniteHim.jpg|Songbird, as appeared in the October 2010 cover of Game Informer. File:Cover close-upDESIGN04-300x425.png|Official reverse cover art. File:Songbird propaganda 0.jpg|Songbird appearing on a propaganda poster, created by The Founders to instill fear to the Vox Populi. 8618642331_3e73a622ae_z.jpg|In-game Songbird plushie File:Happy-Holidays-480x672.jpg|Happy Holidays with plushie Songbird Songbird BI plushie-581x289-1.jpg|A real life Songbird plush similar to the one in the game. File:rivalscover final cmyk.jpg|Booker fighting Songbird. File:BigSB.jpg|Study of the Songbird. File:Infinite le guide.jpg|Songbird as seen on the BioShock Infinite: Limited Edition Guidebook. tumblr_mltp9cPz2l1snlt0no1_1280.jpg|Very early Songbird concept art File:BIUSSongbirdStatue1.png|A 9-inch statue of Songbird, only available in the Ultimate Songbird Edition of BioShock Infinite. File:Him&E.jpg|Songbird at PAX East with Elizabeth. tumblr_mkzto9H9Un1s11vqao4_1280.jpg|With Elizabeth 1a.jpg|Songbird concept art 1b.jpg q.jpg 92LaeGP.jpg|Original concept of... File:BSI - PraiseSongbird.png|Propaganda for Songbird. Elizabeth-songbird-portrait-bioshock-infinite.jpg|Elizabeth and Songbird In-Game File:Him (Demo).png|Songbird, as seen in the BioShock Infinite Debut Gameplay Trailer. File:E32011Songbird2.png|Songbird, as seen in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, in a neutral mood. File:E32011Songbird5.png|Songbird in an aggressive mood, revealing a cracked eye. File:E32011Songbird7.png|Songbird in flight, with Booker perusing. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_13.jpg|Songbird breaks open the Monument Tower elevator. File:jTdvIv95MhCEV.jpeg|Songbird crashing through hovercrafts. File:2013-03-31 00061.jpg|View of Songbird from the back. File:BioShockInfinite 2013-04-02 21-22-16-34.jpg|Songbird attacking enemies. Songbird_attacking.jpg|Songbird attacks a Vox Populi Gunship. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_12.jpg|Songbird peers in through a window in Emporia as Booker watches. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_8.jpg|Songbird and Elizabeth as she tries to convince him not to kill Booker. File:2013-04-01_00803.jpg|Songbird's death outside Rapture. Songbird attack.jpg|Songbird flying down to attack Booker Behind the Scenes *Despite original expectations that the Songbird would be a boss character of a nature similar to the Big Daddies, it is never actually engaged by Booker at any point in the game. It appears strictly in cutscenes and scripted events. *Originally, when first revealed in October 2010's issue of Game Informer, Songbird was referred to as simply "Him." The name didn't change until May 23, 2011, when interviews and a preview of the gameplay demo had finally revealed the name as Songbird. *In the Debut Gameplay Trailer, Songbird was given a voice similar to that of Big Daddies from Rapture. This was later changed by the time of the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer to the inverse - being loud, high-pitched, screeching noises. *Despite the above, Songbird still retains many Big Daddy-esque features: its eyes resemble portholes, and it also shows different moods by using the colors green, yellow, and red. It has also been noted by Ken Levine that Songbird and Elizabeth share a similar relationship to the Big Daddies and Little Sisters of Rapture. **Unlike Big Daddies, Songbird is a unique entity, as it resembles a giant gargoyle rather than a man in a diving suit. Songbird also does not use weapons to obtain its means, only its tremendous size the force in its fists and claws. Compared to Big Daddies, Songbird is incredibly fast, even when seemingly passive. Songbird is also incapable of withstanding any form of water pressure, as opposed to the deep sea-diving Big Daddies. *A 12 foot tall, 10 foot deep, and 10 foot wide Songbird was constructed to promote BioShock Infinite at 2011 Penny Arcade Expo East."The Making of Him at PAX East 2011." BioShock Infinite. Retrieved June 13, 2011. *Songbird appears to have eyelids. During the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, after pinning Booker down, it blinks several times. Why this would be required with what appears to be solid glass eye ports isn't known, although it might simply serve as extra protection. *Ken Levine has mentioned that he based the visual design of Songbird off of the appearance of early aviators. This was to make Songbird feel like it really belonged to the world of Columbia, much like how the Big Daddy was quite a suitable addition to the world of Rapture."BioShock Infinite" Creating a Monster, IGN *The Songbird is mostly made out of leather, as said by Ken Levine in an interview. During its death, it is also shown to have metal fingers and to leak black oil, indicating that its frame is mostly robotic in nature. *The Songbird made an appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *As Songbird dies, a Little Sister can be seen in the background weeping over the body of her protector, a Bouncer Big Daddy, mirroring Elizabeth's own relation to her guardian. *The nursery rhyme that portrays Songbird taking naughty children and dropping them out of the sky is likely a reference to the amorphous creature known as the Boogeyman, where parents tell their children that if they don't behave, the Boogeyman will get them. References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters